100 Theme Challenge
by Djbirdywantstofly
Summary: A supernatural take on a 100 theme challenge. Literally no telling what could pop up (those pesky feels will find a way in there somehow, I'm sure), rating may change down the line. Mostly the boys and Cas, but perhaps some appearances by others too. My first story/drabble type series thing on this website, I hope you enjoy!
1. 1 - Introduction

**Introduction**

Looking down at the faces of his new classmates, Sam Winchester began to feel uneasy. No matter how many times he did this, he could never shake the feeling that they were a pack of rabid wolves, that had the power to rip him to shreds and make a meal out of him if he ever attempted to rise above his place. No matter where he went, this was always how it was. High School, Sam thought, was exactly like a wolf pack. And he was an Omega to them at best, but sometimes, as he thought the case might be here, he was worse than that. He was dog chow.

Tell us about yourself. That was what his new teacher, Ms Gorton, had said, a greying, hag-like woman with a stern attitude and a wardrobe that seemed to be stuck in the late nineteenth century. But what could he say? What was there to him, apart from the 'family business', the crappy diner food, the long nights on the road, and God forbid, the endless moving around? And he could hardly tell them about that.

"Well, Sam?"

God, he hated this part. They just kept staring at him, like he was a prime porterhouse steak and they were men starved.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Not much to say, really. My Dad travels a lot for work, and me and my brother Dean go with him." Sam paused. "I like soccer, I guess."

"Anything else?" Ms Gorton looked at Sam disapprovingly, to which he shrugged and shook his head. "Very well. Please return to your seat, Mr Winchester." The eyes followed him as he took the only available seat, which was, naturally, right in front of the bulky, thuggish boy who was without a doubt the pack's alpha. Within half a minute of sitting down, he felt a spitball land on the back of his head with a sickening squelch. High school, he thought, really was hell.

* * *

**Well, that's it. My first ever Chapter of my first ever story/drabble type thing. I know, I know, it's short. If you liked it, comments and favourites are appreciated, more is on the way! Also, please feel free to leave a bit about yourself in the comments, I like to know who my readers are. (If Sammy has to do it, so should you.)**


	2. 2 - Innocence

**Innocence **

"Angels are watching over you." That was what Dean's mother had always told him when he was little. Castiel stood in the corner of Dean's motel room, watching the hunter as he slept. He had done this for years, well before the Winchesters had known of even the possibility of the existence of angels. He had always thought that the oldest Winchester brother looked younger and more peaceful when he slept, the lines and worries melting away from his face. Tonight however, this was not the case.

The hunter had fallen asleep in the old, threadbare arm chair in the corner of the room, arm dangled over the side and his father's journal almost slipping from his hand. His face was scrunched up, and it was clear that he was having a nightmare. Castiel cautiously moved over to the side of Dean's bed, before gently laying a hand upon his brow. Visions of Dean's time in hell flashed before his eyes, before everything went dark. Castiel snapped his fingers, and a small, brightly glowing orb of light appeared before him. "Take me to Dean." The orb began to drift away, and Castiel followed.

Lying on the ground shivering in front of him was a small, hunched over figure, merely a child. Castiel carefully sat down beside him, and wordlessly took off his trench coat and wrapped it around the infant, who leaned into him almost instantly. They stayed like that until Dean finally stopped shaking, and had fallen asleep.

Looking down at his hunter, now sleeping peacefully, with a small smile, Castiel remembered what Mary had said all those years ago, as he found a blanket in the corner of the room and put it over Dean. Still smiling, he vanished from the motel room with an almost silent flap of his wings.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 2! Thanks to the person who followed this and to my first reviewer, scary-blue. If there are any particular ships/characters/events you want to see, let me know and we'll talk. Once again, any feedback/constructive criticism is welcomed, and I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**(Also I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, I've been a bit ill recently, plus I had to do my first response to text for my NCEA's. There may or may not be a chapter tomorrow, 'cause my school has swimming sports after school (such fun -_-) and I don't know when I'll get home.)**


End file.
